L'Uomo in Nero
| Ultima= | EpMorte= | Morte=2007 (giorno 13) | Count=42 | Età=43 (aspetto) c. 2000 (coscienza) | Centric= | Nome=Nessuno | Nascita=Sconosciuto, circa 0 DC | Luogo=L'Isola | AKA=Il Mostro L'Uomo in Nero Il Ragazzo in Nero Fratello Il Mostro Nero Cerbero Il Fumo Nero Sistema di sicurezza Adamo Christian Shephard Yemi John Locke Alex Rousseau Isabella | Attore=Titus Welliver | Doppiatore=Alessandro Ballico | AltDoppiatore=Manuel Meli (bambino) | AltCasting=Ryan Bradford (bambino) Adetokumboh McCormack (come Yemi) John Terry (come Christian Shephard) Terry O'Quinn (come John Locke) Tania Raymonde (come Alex) Mirelly Taylor (come Isabella) | Familiari=Mandre senza nome - Madre adottiva Jacob - Gemello Claudia - Madre }} L'l'Uomo in Nero, conosciuto anche come il Fumo Nero, era un misterioso abitante dell'Isola, antagonista di suo fratello gemello Jacob. Il suo vero nome e' Samuel (confermato dagli autori di Lost, che pero' non hanno voluto svelarlo nella serie, per lasciare un alone di mistero intorno al personaggio). In vita, e in alcune altre occasioni successive, appare come un uomo di 43 anni con capelli scuri, occhi d'acciaio e pelle abbronzata. Nel 2007, in forma umana, appare come John Locke. È apparso quasi sempre come una colonna di fumo nero volante che può ferire le persone e assorbirle, nonché proiettare loro i loro ricordi. L'Uomo in Nero è nato sull'Isola ai tempi della storia romana. Ha vissuto parecchio tempo con i sopravvissuti del naufrago di sua madre e ha cercato di sfruttare l'elettromagnetismo per fuggire dall'Isola. La sua madre adottiva ostacola i suoi piani, e per vendetta la uccide. Jacob, a sua volta, lo porta al cuore dell'Isola, in cui collassa trasformandolo nella colonna di Fumo Nero, lasciando il proprio corpo senza vita. I due fratelli, incapaci di uccidersi a vicenda, rimangono in conflitto per secoli, portando sull'Isola persone per provare la loro natura. L'Uomo in Nero alla fine trova una scorciatoia per uccidere il fratello, assumendo nuove sembianze e convencendo qualcun altro a pugnalarlo. Ha tentato di uccidere i rimanenti candidati di Jacob e cercato di usare Desmond Hume per fare l'unica cosa che non poteva: distruggere l'Isola. Dopo che Desmond disattiva la Sorgente, ritorna mortale. Durante la lotta con Jack alla scogliera, Kate gli spara da dietro. Jack, quindi, lo spinge oltre il precipizio, uccidendolo. Sull'Isola Gioventù e trasformazione mostra a MIB le sue origini. ]] L'uomo in Nero è nato sull'Isola in seguito al naufragio della nave della madre Claudia. Una donna sull'Isola ha fatto nascere lui e il suo gemello Jacob, uccidendo però Claudia, li ha presi con sé e li ha cresciuti. I ragazzi inizialmente conducevano una vita senza preoccupazioni, ma all'età di circa 13 anni hanno scorto sull'Isola gli altri sopravvissuti. Dopo averlo detto alla Madre, la donna li ha condotti ad una cava, dalla quale proveniva una potente luce. La Madre disse che questa era la ragione per la quale entrambi erano sull'Isola, e che uno di loro sarebbe dovuto diventarne il protettore. Il Ragazzo in Nero notò quanto fosse intensa la luce, ma la Madre lo ammonì di non entrare mai nella caverna. Più tardi, il fantasma di Claudia riesce a convincere il ragazzo a far parte della sua gente, contro i desideri di sua Madre. Il Ragazzo in Nero invita allora anche Jacob ad andare con lui, ma Jacob sceglie di rimanere con Madre. , knocking over Jacob. ]] Gli anni passarono, ma i fratelli rimasero in contatto, incontrandosi spesso per giocare al loro gioco di infanzia Senet. MIB disapprovava queste persone, ma quando scoprirono l'elettromagnetismo dell'Isola, li usa per scavare un pozzo fino alla sua sorgente cercando una via di accesso alla luce che sua madre adottiva gli aveva mostrato una volta. Ha in mente di costruire una ruota per convogliare la sua energia e lasciare l'Isola. Jacob però lo racconta a loro madre, lei lo mette k.o., ricopre il suo pozzo ed uccide tutta la sua gente. Furioso, l'Uomo in Nero entra nel suo accampamento e la colpisce a morte. Jacob vendica la sua morte gettando il fratello nella Sorgente, che lo trasforma o assorbe parte di lui nel Mostro di Fumo, uccidendo in qualche modo il suo corpo. Jacob dispone i corpi della madre e del fratello in una caverna, dove Locke secoli dopo li soprannomina i nostri "Adamo e Eva." 1867 - L'arrivo della Roccia Nera e di Richard Alpert Un giorno durante il 19esimo secolo, l'Uomo in Nero, nella forma di un uomo di mezz'età vestito di una tunica nera e pantaloni grigi, raggiunge Jacob sulla spiaggia dell'Isola presso la statua di Taweret, per osservare una nave in avvicinamento. Dopo aver rifiutato la cortese offerta di cibo di Jacob ("Ho appena mangiato"), inizia una breve conversazione con lui, nella quale accusa Jacob di aver richiamato la nave sull'Isola. L'Uomo in Nero esprime una visione negativa dell'umanità, stabilendo che la presenza di uomini sull'Isola porterebbe solo discordia, distruzione e corruzione, come sempre è stato, un punto di vista che però Jacob non condivide. L'Uomo in Nero esprime il suo desiderio di annientare Jacob, promettendogli che un giorno troverà 'un modo' per farlo. Jacob sembra impassibile, anzi risponde che "Quando lo farai, io sarò qui." L'Uomo in Nero quindi dice con sarcasmo a Jacob che è un piacere parlare con lui, poi lascia la spiaggia. di uccidere Jacob. ]] Poco dopo il naufragio della Roccia Nera sull'Isola, Richard, imprigionato dalle catene, sente il suono del Mostro sopra coperta, insieme a urla di agonia provenienti dall'equipaggio. Poi il fumo nero fa improvvisamente irruzione nella stiva, uccidendo Jonas Whitfield per poi scrutare i ricordi di Richard. Presto l'Uomo in Nero torna sotto le sembianze di Isabella per informarlo che si trovano entrambi all'inferno. Richard la convince poi a fuggire quando sente il suono del Mostro, ma subito dopo la sente urlare, senza poterla vedere, e capisce di averla persa per la seconda volta. In seguito, presentandosi con l'aspetto dell'uomo che aveva incontrato Jacob alla spiaggia, l'Uomo in Nero libera Richard dalle catene e afferma che sia stato "il diavolo" a prendere Isabella. Gli propone di fuggire dall'inferno, dicendogli che per farlo Richard dovrà uccidere la persona che l'Uomo in Nero ha definito "il diavolo". L'Uomo in Nero dà a Richard un coltello, dicendogli che dovrà piantarlo nel petto del diavolo senza lasciargli proferir parola. Richard gli domanda come possa un coltello trapassare il fumo nero, ma l'Uomo in Nero gli rivela che in realtà è lui il fumo nero. Afferma di aver tentato di salvare Isabella dal diavolo, ma senza riuscirci. Quando Richard si fa incalzante chiedendogli come non sia riuscito a salvarla se è il mostro di fumo, l'Uomo in Nero risponde di aver perso qualcosa. Sostiene che Jacob abbia rubato il suo corpo. Poi interroga Richard su quanto ardentemente rivoglia sua moglie, e lo convince a partire per la sua missione omicida, nonostante questo fosse dubbioso, perchè convinto di essere finito all'inferno proprio per aver commesso un omicidio. offre all'Uomo in Nero un "passatempo". ]] Quando Richard fa ritorno però dice all'Uomo in Nero di non essere riuscito a fare quanto stabilito e gli consegna una pietra bianca, un dono da parte di Jacob. L'Uomo in Nero capisce che Richard ha lasciato parlare Jacob e dice di non biasimarlo se si è lasciato sedurre dalle sue parole, poichè sostiene di sapere quanto Jacob sappia essere convincente. Dopodichè se ne va lasciando aperta la proposta verso Richard di unirsi alla sua causa, se mai cambierà idea. Di lì a poco, Jacob raggiunge l'Uomo in Nero su una scogliera e si mostra stupito del fatto che abbia realmente cercato di farlo uccidere. L'Uomo in Nero controbatte di volersene semplicemente andare dall'Isola e gli chiede di lasciarlo andare. Jacob gli giura che finchè avrà vita questo non succederà. L'Uomo in Nero allora afferma che lo ucciderà, al che Jacob risponde che qualcuno prenderà il suo posto. L'Uomo in Nero allora dice che ucciderà anche i suoi successori. Jacob allora gli fa dono della stessa bottiglia di vino che aveva condiviso con Richard, per fargli avere qualcosa con cui passare il tempo. Dopodichè se ne va, affermando che avrà certamente modo di rivederlo presto in giro, e l'Uomo in Nero replica sussurrando "Prima di quanto pensi", disintegrando la bottiglia su uno scoglio e lasciando finalmente scorrere libero il vino che vi era imprigionato. Progetto DHARMA Non è chiaro quanto la DHARMA Initiative sapesse a proposito dell'entità e delle sue origini, sebbene la costruzione della barriera sonica attorno alle baracche suggerisca che essi fossero per lo meno coscienti della sua esistenza sull'Isola. Nel video di reclutamento mostrato ai nuovi arrivati sull'Isola, Pierre Chang spiegò senza giri di parole che la barriera era stata costruita "al fine di proteggerci dalla ricca e variegata fauna dell'Isola" . Mentre la casa del leader della DHARMA Initiative, Horace Goodspeed, fu costruita sopra l'entrata della stanza dalla quale è possibile invocare l'entità (e sopra un ingresso segreto ai tunnel), non è chiaro se la DHARMA Initiative comprendesse il significato della stanza o il suo scopo. La mappa della porta blindata, iniziata da Stuart Radzinsky e Kelvin Inman nel Cigno, contiene molti riferimenti a Cerbero. Gli autori hanno confermato che Cerbero è una delle tante denominazioni del Mostro. 1988 . ]] Sul sentiero verso la Torre Radio nel 1988, la spedizione scientifica di Danielle Rousseau, accompagnata da un Jin fuori-epoca, viene attaccata dall'Uomo in Nero nella forma di fumo nero. Silenziosamente viene uccisa Nadine, poi un albero viene strappato dal terreno. Quindi il fumo nero appare davanti alla squadra, volteggiando sopra Montand poco prima di catturarlo e trascinarlo per una lunga distanza nella giungla, per finire quindi dentro un'apertura sul muro esterno del Tempio. Con l'aiuto di Jin, la squadra francese cerca di trattenere Montand, ma nel contrasto L'uomo in nero riesce a strappare il corpo di Montand dal suo braccio, trascinandolo poi in profondità. nell'apertura sul muro del Tempio. ]] Alcuni momenti dopo, la voce di Montand chiama aiuto sostenendo che il fumo nero sia scomparso. Per salvare il suo compagno, Robert, Lacombe e Brennan si calano nell'apertura, sparendo. Sembra comunque che Montand non sia sopravvissuto a lungo, il suo corpo viene infatti trovato anni dopo non lontano dall'apertura. Cosa esattamente sia successo al team francese nel Tempio è sconosciuto; due mesi dopo, tuttavia, ad inizio 1989, Jin scopre i corpi di Lacombe e Brennan vicino all'accampamento sulla spiaggia della Rousseau. Assiste anche ad un contrasto tra una isterica Rousseau che punta il fucile contro Robert. La Rousseau sostiene che Robert non sia più sè stesso, che gli altri membri della squadra avevano contratto la Malattia e che erano stati cambiati dal "Mostro". Robert dice che non si tratta di un mostro, ma di un "sistema di sicurezza" per proteggere il Tempio. Mentre convince Danielle ad abbassare l'arma, Robert cerca di spararle con il suo fucile, ma Danielle gli aveva precedentemente rimosso il percussore. Danielle risponde sparando in testa a Robert. Dopo lo schianto del Volo Oceanic 815 Giorni 1-44 (Prima Stagione) 's body is found in a tree by Jack, Kate and Charlie. ]] Dopo lo schianto del volo Oceanic 815 sull'isola, l'entità, nota ai sopravvissuti come "il Mostro", inizia a scatenarsi nella giungla, svegliando i sopravvissuti durante la prima notte sull'isola. Si sentono provenire dalla giungla suoni forti, metallici, mentre si vedono gli alberi che vengono abbattuti. Rose commenta che ciò le suona familiare, nonostante venga dal Bronx, New York. Il giorno dopo, tentando di recuperare il trasmettitore, Jack, Kate e Charlie si avventurano nella giungla per ispezionare la cabina di pilotaggio dell'aereo schiantato. il pilota viene trovato vivo, ma viene inaspettatamente tirato fuori dalla fronte dell'aereoplano dall'entità, che è con tutta probabilità nella sua forma di fumo nero. Il pilota più tardi viene ritrovato morto, su un albero, col corpo insanguinato e dilaniato. L'entità poi insegue Jack, Kate e Charlie nella giungla, ma scompare quando cessa la pioggia. Durante l'inseguimento, riescono a nascondersi in un albero di banyan, che sembra riuscire a repellerlo. I suoi versi possono essere sentiti anche dalla spiaggia. guarda verso il Fumo Nero. ]] Tre giorni dopo, Locke era nella giungla per cacciare un cinghiale, quando ha il suo primo incontro ravvicinato con l'Uomo in Nero. Mentre si avvicinava da sopra, Locke rimase impietrito a fissarlo. Locke riuscì a scamparla, illeso e con una specie di risveglio spirituale. Dopo aver inizialmente mentito a Michael dicendogli di non aver visto nulla, dice in seguito a Jack: "Ho guardato nell'occhio dell'Isola... e quel che ho visto era splendido." Comunque, in seguito Locke riferisce di aver assistito ad un'entità di "splendida luce bianca", rendendo poco chiaro se quel che ha visto fosse stato veramente l'Uomo in Nero in forma di Fumo Nero. Durante il sesto giorno, mentre Jack inseguiva l'apparizione di suo padre Christian, si sentono i rumori prodotti dall'Uomo in Nero in forma di Fumo Nero poco prima che Christian riapparisse tra gli alberi. Dopo la scoperta delle grotte da parte di Jack, mentre Artz cerca di dissuadere Hurley, Sun, Jin, e Michael dal traslocare là, si sentono gli stessi ruggiti nella giungla, che fanno cambiare idea ad Artz. tiene stretta Shannon dopo l'"attacco" dell'Uomo in Nero in un'allucinazione. ]] Quasi tre settimane dopo l'incontro di Locke, il Fumo Nero appare a Boone in un'allucinazione, provocata dalla droga che Locke gli ha applicato sulla testa. Nella visione di Boone, l'Uomo in Nero insegue lui e sua sorella Shannon. All'inizio dell'inseguimento, egli sembra sbucare dal terreno e può essere visto per una frazione di secondo. I due riescono a scampare il primo attacco senza subire danni, ma l'Uomo in Nero poi ritorna per un nuovo attacco. Questa volta riesce a catturare Shannon, che stava subito dietro a Boone, e la solleva in aria. Boone, già a una certa distanza, non poteva fare niente a parte guardare inorridito. In seguito, Boone trova Shannon morta, mutilata e coperta di sangue. Le azioni dell'Uomo in Nero nel sogno di Boone appaiono essere coerenti con il suo comportamento fuori dal sogno, anche se Boone non lo incontrerà mai effettivamente. Tre settimane dopo, in marcia verso la "Roccia Nera", il gruppo formato da Rousseau, Jack, Locke, Hurley, Kate, e Arzt viene inseguito dall'Uomo in Nero in forma di Fumo Nero, nel Territorio Oscuro. Riescono a nascondersi dietro ad alcuni grossi alberi, che la Rousseau dice essere "sicuri". Jack chiede alla Rousseau cosa fosse stato ad inseguirli, e lei si riferisce al "Sistema di Sicurezza"; Jack le chiede a quale scopo serva, e lei risponde che "come tutti i sistemi di sicurezza, serve a proteggere qualcosa." Kate quindi chiede cosa debba essere protetto, e la Rousseau replica: "l'Isola." . ]] Più tardi, lo stesso giorno, trasportando la dinamite dalla Roccia Nera attraverso il Territorio Oscuro per poter spalancare la Botola, il gruppo viene nuovamente inseguito dall'Uomo in Nero. Dopo essere apparso come un sottile sbuffo di fumo, visto sia da Jack che da Kate, si muove serpeggiando tra gli alberi poco lontano; poco dopo si sentono i consueti rumori e le seguenti esplosioni con sradicamento di alberi. Dopo l'ultimo incontro con l'Uomo in Nero, Locke era sicuro di non poter essere danneggiato, e decide di andare incontro al Fumo Nero invece di fuggire via. Questa volta però l'Uomo in Nero attacca Locke e lo sbatte a terra. Fissandolo con orrore, Locke riesce ad alzarsi e a zoppicare via, ma viene catturato dal Fumo Nero per il piede sinistro e trascinato via. Jack riesce a trattenere Locke per le braccia, mentre il Fumo Nero cerca di trascinare la preda in un buco sottoterra. Locke dice a Jack che tutto sarebbe andato a posto se lo avesse lasciato andare, ma Jack rifiuta, ordinando a Kate di prendere la dinamite dallo zaino e di lanciarla nel buco. Quando lei lo fa, dopo una grossa esplosione Locke viene finalmente rilasciato. La nuvola di Fumo Nero inizia a dissiparsi, allontanandosi dal gruppo. Giorno 50 (Seconda Stagione) si confronta con l'Uomo in Nero in forma di fumo nero. ]] Sei giorni dopo l'attacco al gruppo nel Territorio Oscuro, Charlie e Mr. Eko incontrano l'Uomo in Nero. Eko vede per un istante uno sbuffo di fumo nero, lo stesso visto precedentemente da Jack e Kate. Più tardi, mentre Charlie era in un'albero, dei suoni circondarono Mr. Eko, che si guardava attorno per capirne la provenienza. I rumori familiari prodotti dal fumo nero si sentono proprio mentre appare l'Uomo in Nero, sradicando alberi nell'avvicinarsi. Charlie spaventato urla a Eko di fuggire, ma questo resta fermo sul posto; mentre il fumo nero volteggiava a pochi centimetri dalla faccia di Eko, si possono intravedere diverse immagini dal passato di Eko lampeggiare all'interno della nuvola, coincidenti con i rumori meccanici prodotti dal mostro. Subito dopo, il mostro si ritira nel sottosuolo. Giorni 71-82 (Terza Stagione) nella tenda di Mr. Eko. ]] Dopo tre settimane passate senza alcun incontro, l'Uomo in Nero si manifesta nelle sembianze di Yemi, il fratello morto di Eko. Appare dinanzi a Mr. Eko diverse volte, dicendogli sempre che è giunto per lui il tempo di essere giudicato. Mentre Eko si fa strada verso l'aereo degli spacciatori— il luogo in cui Yemi morì— l'Uomo in Nero arriva in forma di cerchi di fumo accerchiando Eko da lontano. Per mettere alla prova Eko, l'Uomo in Nero appare in forma di una figura del passato di Eko che gli grida che è giunto il momento in cui egli venga giudicato. Quando Eko si ferma per prendere fiato in riva al fiume, il Mostro arriva alle sue spalle e sembra sul punto di avvolgerlo, ma Eko vede il suo riflesso nell'acqua e rimane fermo. Il Mostro torna indietro velocemente nella giungla proprio mentre Locke balza fuori dal fogliame in cerca di Eko. , qualche momento prima di ucciderlo. ]] Più tardi quel giorno, Eko raggiunge l'aereo degli spacciatori precipitato e lì incontra di nuovo l'Uomo in Nero, con le sembianze di Yemi, che chiede ad Eko di confessare i propri peccati. Eko ammette di non avere rimorsi verso ciò che ha fatto, e che non è in cerca del perdono di Yemi. Yemi risponde, "mi parli come se fossi tuo fratello", poi sparisce nella giungla. Seguendolo, Eko incontra l'Uomo in Nero nella familiare forma della colonna di fumo nero, che sembra essersi allargata incredibilmente. Ruggendo afferra Eko e comincia a sbatterne il corpo fra gli alberi e sul suolo, fino ad ucciderlo. L'Uomo in Nero sparisce quando Locke ed il resto del suo gruppo che si trovava a La Perla accorrono sulla scena allertati dal rumore della battaglia. Pochi istanti dopo, Eko muore fra le braccia di Locke, sussurandogli le sue ultime parole. Quando gli viene chiesto cosa gli abbia detto il moribondo, Locke risponde: "Ha detto che noi siamo i prossimi." Nove giorni dopo, quando un ragno cade sopra Nikki, si sente il rumore metallico dell'Uomo in Nero ed un orda di ragni sbucano dalla vegetazione ed attaccano Nikki. Sia Nikki che Paulo vengono paralizzati dal morso dei ragni, scambiati per morti e seppelliti vivi. Dopo molte speculazioni, il rumore metallico e la successiva apparizone dei ragni sono state confermate come manifestazioni dell'Uomo in Nero nel Official Lost Podcast of March 21, 2008. . ]] Il giorno dopo, Kate e Juliet sono state ammanettate nella giungla insieme. L'Uomo in Nero nella sua forma di Mostro inizia a dargli la caccia. Juliet finge di non sapere nulla sul Mostro e le due si nascondono nelle radici di un albero di banane. Mentre sono nascoste dietro alle radici, il Mostro le osserva dall'alto, emettendo una serie di flash di luce brillanti ed intensi diretti proprio verso le due donne, poi si ritrae lasciandole sole. L'uomo in Nero appare nuovamente il giorno successivo in forma di 3 piccole nuvole di fumo. Velocemente le tre nuvolette di fumo si uniscono a formarne una più grande ed iniziano ad inseguire Juliet e Kate di nuovo. Questa volta, prima di mettersi a correre, Juliet apre le manette, tirando fuori la chiave dalla sua tasca, dove le aveva tenute nascoste a Kate fino ad allora. Juliet corre dall'altra parte della barriera sonica ed esorta Kate a raggiungerla. Dopo che Kate l'ha raggiunta riluttante, Juliet attiva la barriera utilizzando un tastierino numerico elettrico. Il mostro prova a seguirle, ma viene respinto dalla barriera sonica, come se avesse colpito un muro invisibile. Si separa nuovamente in tre piccoli cerchi di fumo e torna indietro nella giungla.Il Mostro aveva strillato mentre veniva respinto. Juliet nota, "Non sappiamo che cosa sia, ma sappiamo che non gli piacciono le nostre barriere." Giorni 97-100 (Quarta stagione) Quando Hurley incappa nella baracca di Jacob, vede Christian Shephard sulla sedia a dondolo di Jacob, vestito nel suo solito modo. Mentre la Caserma era sotto assedio dei mercenary, Ben convoca l'uomo in nero in una stanza segreta della sua abitazione. Lui appare come una nuvola nera, più grande che mai, che corre parallela al terrero. Ha solo ferito una dei mercenari sul serio, ma ha causato molta confusione e panico tra le vittime, che hanno sparato invano su di lui. Keamy ha tristemente descritto il Mostro come "una colonna di fumo nero". ." ]] The Man in Black later held Aaron outside of Sawyer, Miles and Claire's camp. Miles ha vistoClairein piedi con lui nella notte, chiamandolo "papà". Quando Locke entrò nella capanna di Jacob, incontrò "Christian," che sostenne di parlare a nome di Jacob. Ha evitato di chiarire la questione di Claire, spingendo Locke a chiedere "Come posso salvare l'Isola?" In risposta, l'Uomo in Nero gli disse di "muovere l'Isola". Poco dopo, "Christian" è apparso a Michael sul "Kahana", annunciato da sussurri. Dice a Michael che "ora può andarsene" and the bomb Michael was trying to control detonated. At some point after residing with Christian Shephard in the cabin, Claire came to know the Man in Black enough to consider him her "friend" and recognize him in different human forms. She credits him with helping her survive in the jungle from attacks by the Others for the next three years. He falsely told her the Others had Aaron, allegedly to motivate her with hate. Salti nel tempo The Man in Black approached Locke as Christian while Locke was trapped beneath the Orchid station in a frozen underground cave. He claimed that when he told Locke they must move the Island, he referred to Locke specifically. He told Locke to turn the frozen wheel, and confirmed Richard's statement that Locke would die trying to unite the Oceanic Six, calling it a "sacrifice". Moments before Locke turned the wheel, "Christian" asked Locke to say hello to his son. After the arrival of Ajira Flight 316 2007 (Quinta stagione) After Flight 316 crash-landed on Hydra Island, Sun and Frank heard the Man in Black's Monster form on the main Island, but Sun said it was probably an animal. Shortly after, the Man in Black took on Christian's form and showed Sun a 1977 photo of Jack, Kate, and Hurley in the DHARMA Initiative. He told Sun she had "a bit of a journey" ahead of her and to go to Ben's old house and wait for John Locke. Back at the Ajira survivors' Hydra Island camp, the Man in Black assumed Locke's form and talked to Ilana, revealing the real Locke's memories. He later found Ben in their makeshift hospital and informed Caesar Ben had killed him. After a confrontation that killed Caesar, Ben and the Man in Black traveled to the main Island in one of the outriggers where they met Sun and Frank. The Man in Black convinced Ben to summon the Monster then briefly disappeared, saying on his return that he knew where the Monster resided. He led Ben and Sun to the Temple, where Ben accidentally fell through a weak section of floor. The Man in Black left and transformed into the Monster, surrounded Ben and flashed him with memories of Alex. He then retreated and returned as Alex, telling Ben to obey Locke or it would "destroy" him. The Man in Black vanished and returned to Locke's form. He left the Temple and led Ben and Sun to the Others' camp where they met with Richard Alpert. Richard assumed he was Locke but noted a change, and the Man in Black attributed this to his new-found purpose. He led Ben and Richard to the Beechcraft, giving Richard instructions to relay to time-traveling Locke. After this, he demanded they see Jacob, surprising Richard and Ben by inviting all the Others to accompany him. He announced that something had to be done about the Ajira survivors then secretly told Ben he intended to kill Jacob. Richard asked how Locke had resurrected, and the Man in Black attributed this to Jacob. Ben described his encounter with Alex, pleasing the Man in Black. He then told Ben he wanted him to kill Jacob, reminding him of all he'd suffered at Jacob's hands. The party reached the statue, and the Man in Black and Ben entered. Jacob immediately recognized his old enemy, calmly realizing the Man in Black had found his "loophole." Ben stabbed Jacob to death, and as he fell to the floor spitting blood, Jacob told the Man in Black, "they're coming." Looking startled, the Man in Black kicked Jacob into the fire pit at the center of the room. 2007 (Sesta stagione) . ]] The Man in Black sent Ben to fetch Richard, but Bram's crew entered instead. The Man in Black revealed Jacob was dead and gave the bodyguards permission to leave, but they instead opened fire, striking him several times to no effect. The Man in Black then disappeared behind a pillar, returning as the Smoke Monster and killing them all, though Bram temporarily repelled him with an ash circle. He told Ben he was sorry he had to see him "like that". He told Ben that he was not a "what", but a "who", and resented being called a "Monster". He also said the last thing John Locke thought when Ben killed him was "I don't understand". He went on to describe John Locke as "a very sad man" and a "victim, who was "weak and pathetic and irreparably broken", yet also expressed admiration that he was the only survivor who had no desire to return home, who realized how much better life was for him on the island. When Ben asked him what he wanted, the Man in Black answered, "that's the great irony here, Ben, because I want the one thing John Locke didn't - I want to go home." He then exited the statue, knocked Richard unconscious, announced disappointment in the crowd and carried Richard into the jungle. After Richard declined to join him, the Man in Black recruited a drunk Sawyer from the Barracks. On the way to the cliffside cave, they encountered Jacob's ghost, who warned privately that killing "him" would break the "rules." At the cave, after a dangerous climb, the Man in Black threw a balanced scale's white stone into the ocean, tipping it in the black stone's favor. When Sawyer asked what that was all about he told him it was an inside joke. He then escorted Sawyer to Jacob's list of candidates, explained its meaning and told him he had three choices. He could do nothing and see how it all plays out and maybe his name will get crossed out, he then crosses out John Lockes name. Or he could become the new Jacob and protect the island from nothing. Or they could just leave. The Man in Black smiled at seeing Sawyer pick the third choice. . ]] Later that day, he met a shocked Jin at Claire's camp. He sent Claire to the Temple to fetch Dogen, but he instead sent Sayid to kill him, warning him to stab him before he spoke. The Man in Black snuck up on Sayid, and he stabbed him in vain. The Man in Black then cryptically offered him anything he wanted in exchange for his help. Sayid delivered the Temple a message from the Man in Black - join him by sundown or die - and then killed Dogen and Lennon, likely at his new boss's instruction. The Man in Black appeared just after sundown despite the Temple's ash circle and in his Smoke Monster form killed every Other who remained. As Locke, he then walked off into the jungle with his new followers. The next day, he came to Ben and undid his shackles with a single gesture. He offered him control of the Island and directed him to a rifle. He then led to his followers to Claire's shelter, where he blamed the Black Smoke for killing Temple Dwellers. Privately, he told Sawyer he killed them to save being killed himself. He then sent Sawyer on a reconnaissance mission to Hydra Island. Returning to the camp, he broke up a fight between Claire and Kate. Later he approached an upset Kate and offered to show her where he sent Saywer. They sat on the beach together veiwing Hydra Island and The Man in Black told Kate that a long time ago he had a crazy mother. He said that because of this he had some growing pains. He said this could have been avioded had things been different. When Kate asked him why he was telling her this he told her because now Aaron has a crazy mother too, refering to Claire. He advised Jin about his wounds and told him about the candidates, then he left for the beach camp, leaving his own in Sayid's care. Richard was shouting for him, and though he didn't reach him in time, he watched from afar then turned away angrily. He then reached the beach camp and offered to lead Sun to Jin. He then chased her till she fell unconscious. He returned to his camp and found Widmore had attacked it and kidnapped Jin. He rowed with Sayid to Hydra Island and exchanged words with Charles Widmore. Telling him that a wise man said war was coming to this island, and that he thinks it just got here. is set into motion. ]] He returned to camp, and the next day led Desmond, whom Sayid had taken from Widmore's camp, to one of the wells he'd dug years ago. They passed Jacob's ghost, now a laughing older boy. When Desmond asked who the boy was The Man in Black simply told Desmond to ignore him, clearly agaitated. The Man in Black talked of the Island's mysterious properties then, angry at Desmond's confidence, pushed him into the well. Hurley's group joined his camp, and the Man in Black privately told Jack he'd assumed Christian's form to guide the survivors. Zoe arrived demanding Desmond's return and fired a missile nearby, but The Man in Black was unphased. She gave him a radio to call her when he was ready to give Desmond back, but he threw it on the ground and destroyed it wit the stick he was carving. He sent Sayid to kill Desmond, and the two shared a tense moment when he doubted whether he'd obeyed. He talked to Sun and denied guilt for new aphasia. And he sent Sawyer to retrieve a sailboat to ferry his followers to Hydra Island, but when he reached the beach, he found Jack crawling out of the ocean, Sawyer having taken the boat. Widmore then fired at the area, and the Man in Black carried Jack inland as another missile hit. They rowed to Hydra Island where he freed the candidates from cages by attacking Widmore's followers as the smoke monster. As Locke, he then disarmed an explosive from the Ajira plane after killing Widmores guards easily, but he secretly slipped it into Jack's pack, hoping the candidates would activate it and kill each other. He then led the group to Widmore's submarine, where Jack pushed him into the water. He climbed back out and shot several of Widmore's men, who were attacking the group. The sub left, according to his plan, but three candidates and Kate escaped before it sank. The Man in Black walked off, rifle in hand to "finish what he'd started." The next day the Man in Black arrived back on the main Island via outrrigger. Zoe spotted him from the port and radioed Widmore. Widmore told her to immediately return to Ben's house. Ben and Richard decided to go out of the house and talk to the Man in Black while Widmore and Zoe hid in Ben's secret room. Ben and Richard left the house. They started to walk around looking for the Man in Black. They heard the noises of the Smoke Monster, which emerged from the jungle and slammed Richard against a tree. Ben, looking shocked, returned to his front porch and sat in a chair and waited for the Man in Black. The Man in Black approached Ben and said he was just the man he was looking for. Ben sarcastically offered him a glass of lemonade. The Man in Black needed Ben to kill some people for him and in return, Ben could have the Island all to himself. The Man in Black asked who the other outrigger belonged to and Ben said it was Charles Widmore's and told the Man in Black that Widmore and Zoe were hiding in his closet. The Man in Black found them and said it'd be nice to talk without those fences between them. He slit Zoe's throat after he asked her name and threatened to kill Penny once he left the Island unless Widmore told him why he brought Desmond back to the Island. Widmore whispered in his ear and then Ben shot him three times, killing him, then saying that Widmore didn't get to save his daughter. The Man in Black remarked that Ben never ceased to amaze him. Luckily for Ben, Widmore told the Main Black everything he needed to know and Ben asked if there were more people to kill. As the two of them trekked through the jungle, Ben asked the Man in Black why he bothered walking if he could turn into a cloud of black smoke. The Man in Black replied that he liked the ground beneath his feet which reminded him that he was once human. They reached the Well where Desmond was being kept and the Man in Black realized that Sayid hadn't killed him. Ben noticed a rope hanging over the side and guessed that someone helped him out, while the Man in Black claimed to be helped out himself. He explained to Ben that Desmond was a fail-safe, a last resort for Jacob if all the candidates were killed. Furthermore, the Man in Black said he was going to find Desmond for help to do the one thing he could never do himself: destroy the Island. After the Man in Black revealed this to Ben, he caught sight of Sawyer as Sawyer attempted to hide from him as he looked for Desmond in the well - Ben found him, however, and held Sawyer at gunpoint - however, after realising Desmond was not in the well, Sawyer took Ben's gun and ran. The Man in Black chose not to follow him, as Sawyer had revealed there were no Candidates anymore, as one had already been chosen. Seeing Vincent's tracks near the well, the Man in Black realised that the dog had come by and presumable followed his tracks until he found Desmand at Rose and Bernard's camo - threatening to kill them if Desmond did not go with him, the Man in Black 'recruited' Desmond to his cause, only after he promised he would never hurt Rose or Bernard. Accompanied by Ben and Desmond, the Man in Black found Jack, Kate, Hurley and Sawyer heading to the same place he was, and approached Jack to ask if he was the 'one', noting that he was the obvious choice. He told Jack where he was going, and was surprised when Jack said told him he was coming aswell. When the Man in Black asked for a reason, Jack told him he was going to kill him - stating how it was going to happen was a 'surprise'. The Man in Black, Desmond and Jack were the only three to enter the Heart of the Island, saying to the others that 'it should only be the three of them from now on.' After entering the cave entrance, Jack and the MIB tied Desmond around the waist with a length of rope and lowered him into the depths of the cavern. While doing so, the MIB joked about Jack and John Locke's past, noting the similarity between their current situation and the discovery of the Swan hatch, speaking as if he himself was Locke. Disgusted, Jack retorted that the MIB was not John Locke, and that by assuming his form he was disgracing his memory. Jack then told him that Locke had been right about many things, including the nature of the Island. The MIB smugly responded that they would soon see. As Desmond pulled the stone from the pool of light at the Heart of the Island's center, the light went out and a darker, red one replaced it as the Island began to fall into the ocean. Excited, the MIB attacked Jack and knocked him to the ground, stating 'it looks like you were wrong.' Not wanting to waste any time, the MIB then made his way to the cave entrance, pausing as the island began to shake violently. He had a surprised look on his face at this point, indicating that he might have been attempting to turn into smoke and fly off, but for some reason was unable to. He was taken by surprise when Jack jumped on him and punched him, and to his shock, he began to bleed. Without the presence of the Source, which had granted him his immortality and powers to begin with, the MIB had been rendered mortal once again. Still determined to leave he threw Jack off him and knocked him out with a rock, and ran from the spring towards the shore, where he had kept Desmond's sailboat, the Elizabeth. Death It seemed the Man in Black would escape when he saw the boat just offshore, but Jack had followed him, and started shouting at him. They ran towards each other, and were locked in a tight struggle as they both tried desperately to kill each other, since both were mortal. Jack continued to punch the Man in Black in the face as he had him pinned down, and began to strangle him to end it, but the Man in Black reached for his knife and stabbed Jack in the side to wound him, and was about to stab him in the neck, as the knife cut Jack (the reason why Jack's neck-wound was present in the flash-sideways timeline) slightly, when Kate shot him in the back with Ben's rifle, stating she had 'saved him a bullet', a reference to what he said earlier. Though he did not immediately die from this wound, Jack stood up. Seeing the Island being destroyed, and falling into the sea, the Man in Black seemed content as he spoke his last words to Jack: 'You're too late'. Jack proved him wrong, however, when he kicked the Man in Black off the edge of the cliff, finally killing him on impact, before he could finally escape the Island. Curiosità * L'Uomo in Nero è stato il trentatreesimo personaggio, e ad oggi anche l'ultimo, ad avere avuto un flashback nella serie. * Nel casting è stato descritto come "Samuel. Di qualunque etnia, tra i 40 ed i 70 anni. A corporate raider looking to take over his next company. Potente ed ottuso. Ha un'acuta intelligenza ed un forte senso del pericolo. Possibile ruolo ricorrente. In cerca di un attore molto interessante e particolare per questo ruolo." http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2009/02/episode-51617-season-finale-casting.html * Le azioni di questo individuo ricordano da vicino quelle dell' "Un-Man", lo spirito demoniaco che controlla il Professor Edward Weston nel romanzo spaziale di C.S. Lewis, "Perelandra". Nel libro, l' "Un-Man" entra in un pianeta-isola impossessandosi di un uomo morto, e non compie azioni effettive, ma piuttosto lavora nel provare a covincere qualcun altro a commettere un atto malvagio. Questa persuasione implica l'interrogarsi sulle motivazioni di un essere che è fino ad allora stato considerato un'indiscussa autorità spirituale. * Nella Bibbia, il fratello di Giacobbe, con il quale ha avuto un rapporto di antagonismo, si chiama Esau. * L'Uomo in Nero è il personaggio principale che ha ucciso più persone (Conta delle uccisioni dei personaggi principali). Vittime Nella forma del fumo nero, il Nemico di Jacob ha ucciso le seguenti persone sull'isola. Direttamente |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Immagine | Nome | Attaccato in | Morto in | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Nadine | | | Attaccata dal Mostro mentre la spedizione francese si avviava nel Territorio Oscuro: è la prima a essere cronologicamente uccisa. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Montand | | Sconosciuto | Attaccato dal Mostro nel Territorio Oscuro: nel tentativo di salvarlo, la spedizione e Jin lo tirano per un braccio: ma il Mostro vince e Montand viene trascinato dentro al tempio senza un braccio. 20 anni dopo, Kate trova il suo scheletro nel Tempio. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Seth Norris | | | Ucciso in , Seth Norris era il pilota del Volo 815 e il primo sopravvissuto ad essere ucciso dal Mostro. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Mr. Eko | | | Il Mostro prende le sembianze di suo fratello Yemi, ma quando Mr. Eko lo segue, si trova davanti il Mostro che lo uccide barbaramente. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Mayhew | | | Mercenario del Kahana, attaccato dal Mostro per ordine di Ben. Muore giorni dopo per le ferite. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Passeggero Ajira sconosciuto | | | Tenta di sparare al falso Locke, ma questi sparisce ed appare il fumo nero, che lo uccide. | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Passeggero Ajira sconosciuto | | | Tenta di sparare al falso Locke, ma questi sparisce ed appare il fumo nero, che lo uccide. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Passeggero Ajira sconosciuto | | | Tenta di sparare al falso Locke, ma questi sparisce ed appare il fumo nero, che lo uccide. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Bram | | | Tenta di sparare al falso Locke, ma questi sparisce ed appare il fumo nero, che uccide i suoi compagni. Bram crea un cerchio di cenere per proteggersi, ma il Mostro lo costringe a spostarsi con uno stratagemma e poi lo uccide. |} Suoni Il "Mostro" produce una varietà di suoni diversi che sembrano sia meccanici che biologici. Il suo suono meccanico è stato descritto come: ronzante, metallico, pigolante, come un suono di cric, ed altri rumori simili a quelli che vengono prodotti dal rilascio della pressione dell' aria oppure a quello delle stampanti ad aghi dei taxi di New York City. Ha emesso anche altri vari tipi di suono che sembrano ruggiti, ed anche suoni riconoscibili come ad esempio il suono della rana arborea. Rose ha sottolineato che i suoni le erano familiari. Rose viene dal Bronx, New York, città che ha la metropolitana, che può essere un' altra possibile fonte del rumore che Rose ha riconosciuto sull' isola, fatto che si aggiunge alla teoria che ci potrebbe essere anche sull' isola una rete di tunnel sotterranei. Nel commento vocale dell' episodio il Salmo 23 sul DVD della seconda stagione, il produttore Bryan Burk conferma che l' effetto sonoro del Mostro viene davvero dalla stampante delle ricevute di un taxi di NYC. Un estratto audio dall' episodio Pilota del "Mostro" può essere scaricato da RapidShare. Il suono creato dal "Mostro" è estremamente simile a quelli sentiti dai passeggeri quando l' aereo è andato in pezzi a mezz' aria. Ancora però non sappiamo se questo avviene perchè il "Mostro" sia coinvolto nell' incidente oppure sta solamente riflettendo i ricordi che i sopravvissuti hanno dell' incidente. Domande senza risposta Generale * Chi o cosa è? * E' un essere umano, è il demonio, è una sorta di entità aliena ? * Quali sono le sue abilità * Perchè crede fermamente a Saiyd quando gli dice che ha ucciso Desmond, pur provando una sorta di "senso di pudore" ? * In che modo riesce ad assumere forme differenti? ** Perchè Ilana è convinta che non possa più cambiare forma se non quella di Locke? * Perchè la barriera sonar riesce a tenere a bada l'entità? * In che modo il cerchio di cenere riesce a fornire protezione dell'entità? * Are all the dead people reappearing actually the monster? Come il Mostro * Da dove proviene il suo rumore? * Cos'è la "bellissima" luce che osserva Locke durante il loro primo incontro? * Quanto riesce ad ingrandirsi il mostro? Storia * Quali sono le sue origini? * Quanto tempo è stato sull'Isola? * Perché non può lasciare l'Isola? * Qual'è la natura della sua relazione con Jacob? ** What is their point of contention? ** Perchè è convinto di dover uccidere Jacob per poter lasciare l'isola? * Why does it need a loophole in order to kill Jacob? * Quanto sapeva la DHARMA Initiative su di lui? ** Perché si riferiscono a lui come "Cerbero"? ** What are the "Cerberus" references on the blast door map? * Che relazione c'è tra l'entità e gli Altri? ** Cosa sa esattamente Richard sull'entità? ** Perchè Ben non era a conoscenza della vera natura dell'entità? * Se un tempo era un normale uomo, come e quando ha cambiato la sua natura? * What was the nature of the betrayal it experienced? * Chi è la persona amata dall'Uomo in Nero? ** In che modo l'ha persa? Eventi recenti *Perché Locke disegna la figura del Mostro quando era un bambino? *Dove il Mostro stava portando Montand, e più tardi Locke? *Cosa è successo al team francese nei tunnel sotto il Tempio? *Given that he takes the form of deceased individuals, is he responsible for the on-Island appearances of Christian Shephard? *Perchè l'Uomo in Nero si rivela a Ben quando questo cerca di evocarlo? *Perché vuole tornare a casa? **Perché non può tornarci da solo? **Cosa deve fare per lasciare l'Isola? **Come riuscirà a lasciare l'Isola? *Perché l'Uomo in Nero recluta gli Altri? **Perché ha ucciso tutti gli Altri che non son voluti unirsi a lui? *Perché ha ucciso tutti i superstiti della Roccia Nera risparmiando solo Richard Alpert?